Ava Maria Puckerman
by JustAmyRobHere
Summary: Set after graduation. Rachel was pregnant when she found out that Noah her boyfriend cheated on her so she packed up and went to New York.
1. Chapter 1

Ava Maria Puckerman

**I wanted to try this out so here is Ava Maria Puckerman! **

**Chapter !. **

**The mistakes are mine so tell me what you think!**

* * *

Rachel Berry was pregnant before she left the small town of Lima, Ohio. She had gotten pregnant by her boyfriend who she had found under the covers with Quinn Fabray... So she graduated packed and moved to Manhattan, New York to have a new live with her unborn child. She had a little girl and named her Ava Maria Puckerman. She gave her dad's last name because she wanted her to know that man that she loved. She still loves him. She couldn't believe her eyes when she went to his house to find in him in his room under the covers with Quinn Fabray. She ran down the stairs and that was the last straw. She knew that there was something going on between them so she went into her room, phoned Julliard and accepted the offer to go there the day after graduation. She couldn't believe that the man she loved slept with her best friend

(Flashback)

_Rachel just found out that she was having a baby. She had been on birth control. She had just been to the doctors to find out that she was indeed carrying Noah Puckerman's baby._

_She had gotten out to the car to go to Noah's front door. She knocked and Adi his younger sisters answered the door and told her that Noah was in his room with one of this friends._

"_Thanks Adi" Rachel said while going up the stairs, Adi went back to watching the TV. She was 7 years old._

_Just has Rachel been getting closer to the door she heard quiet noise so she sneaked into his room and when she got close to the bed. She saw blond hair sneaking out of the covers. She tapped her on the shoulder._

"_Omg Quinn" Rachel gasped at she stepped back. Quinn turned out and stared at Rachel in the face before shaking Puck awake._

"_Puck" Quinn said while jumping out the bed in just his shirt. She quickly removed it and went and got dressed and quickly ran out the door._

_Rachel had tears in her eyes , she tried to stop them so he couldn't see her crying but she had just reached the top landing before a hand grabbed her wrist and made her turn around to face the boy who had broken her heart by sleeping with her best friend._

"_Rachel, I'm Sorry" Puck said._

"_Well that's not good enough for sleeping with my best friend!" Rachel snapped._

"_Baby, you know I'm sorry"_

_Rachel started walking away. She was pregnant and she just got cheated on while she was going to tell him the good news but not she was going to keep this unborn baby to herself she didn't need the baby's father in their lives. She quietly ran through the front door, she got in her car and drove off._

"_RACHEL RACHEL" Puck shouted but it was too late._

(Flashback Ends)

* * *

She had lived in New York for about 4 months before Santana joined her in New York. Santana was surprised when she found out that Rachel had a baby bump. She was there for Rachel and her baby; she went to the hospital appointments. She was there when she gave birth to the little girl. Rachel was overwhelmed what she and Noah created but she wasn't going to let him back into her life anytime soon, she lived in a 3 bedroom apartment with Santana. She and Santana were like sisters now that they lived together in Manhattan.

After Ava was born, Rachel had gotten a role in an off-Broadway production of Funny Girl. She had gotten the role of Fanny Brice. Rachel was super excited to be playing the role that she had been dreaming off since she was 2 years old. So it was after Funny Girl that she had won a tony. She was speechless.

She decided that she would move back to Lima with Ava. She was now 5 year old. She was her mother's double. She was a little madam. She had diva fits like Rachel used to have when she didn't get her own way. Rachel had achieved all her dreams that she decided to move back to the place where she grew up, her dad's still lived in Lima.

Rachel had decided to get her own house because she didn't want to annoy her dad's with a 5 year old running around the house so she opted for her own place. She had accepted the job of being the schools musical director at McKinley. She started Monday morning. She was excited to see what talent was at McKinley now.

She had arrived Columbus International Airport, Santana was there to pick her up. She was carrying a sleeping Ava in her arms. Santana got up and ran to her friend before getting her bags and taking them to the cab before heading to Lima. She had gotten to Lima in the afternoon so she had time to go to the swing park with Ava before dinner. She had put her bags in her new place. It was very nice. It had a suitable garden for Ava to go out and play. It had a pool and a Jacuzzi. It already had a shoot for Ava to go down.

She decided to change into a while summer dress with a black belt around the middle, it really showed off her waist. She and Santana decided to take Ava to the park, they walked there when she got there she bumped into a tall muscular figure and nearly fell over and Santana steadied her.

"Rachel?" A familiar voice asked.

"Noah?" Rachel turned around to be faced with the love of her life. She made eye contact with him before a small voice snapped her out of it.

"Mummy Mummy" a small voice shouted. Puck looked to see where the voice was coming from to find it coming from a small brunette who looked like him

Before I could answer. He crouched down to be eye level with the small girl.

"Hi, I'm Noah, what's your name"

"Ava Maria Puckerman" Ava said, Puck looked at the little girl before getting up and looking at Rachel right in the eyes.

"Is she mine" Puck said unsure of the answer that he was going to get.

"Can we talk about this later when she's not around?"

Puck looked at me and nodded.

"Come around about 8 when she's in bed then we'll talk"

"Ok that's fine" Puck said while smiling down at the little girl. Rachel couldn't help it but she started getting tears in her eyes.

**(A/N so I kind of based this off of my story "Just a Kiss", I just wanted to try this out so I tried it out with Puckleberry this time so read&review please ;))**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel was nervous with Noah coming over; she hasn't seen him since he broke her heart by sleeping with her best friend. Was he drunk when he slept with her or did she seduce him? Was she not happy with Finn?

"_Why does he need to phone here all the time" Rachel asked Santana when she came to her apartment 4 months after Santana joined her in New York. Puck kept on calling her every day and she was getting sick of it. She didn't want to talk about it. _

"_Cause he wanted to stay sorry to you for what he did?" Santana suggested. _

_Rachel went into the kitchen and went into the freezer and got ben&jerry's caramel chew chew. She was emotional that her boyfriend cheated on her with She-who-shall-not-be-named, Rachel also ignored all of the phone calls from her ex best friend. _

"_I still love him San, I'm carrying his baby and he will not know about her" Rachel said while eating her ice cream. _

"_If that's what you want" Santana said while making herself comfy on her love seat._

"_Yes it is!" Rachel said switching the TV back on and eating her ice cream which laid on her small bump._

* * *

Rachel was getting nervous for her daughter's father coming around to visit her in her new house which she bought while coming back to Lima. Principal Figgins called her to offer the job of musical director because of Will Scheuster was moving on from teaching so he resigned as director so he suggested that Rachel take over the job. She gladly accepted the job to become the new director at William McKinley.

She quickly got dressed and cleaned her house before Noah came over to visit so they could talk about why he cheated on her with her best friend. Last thing she heard that he was single still. She heard that he dated a girl called Chantelle for about 1 year and he's been single since. Rachel was happy that he was still single because she was hoping that they would repair their friendship that they had and possible get back together. She got Ava dressed in her pyjamas before placing her in her own bedroom, she usually sleeps with Rachel most nights but this night is in her own bed.

She had on a grey dress which showed off her curves at all the right places. It reached 7:55pm and Rachel was nervous. She had butterflies in her stomach. _Damn Noah!_She thought to herself before the doorbell rang. She checked herself in the hall mirror before looking for the peep hole to make sure that it was defiantly Noah who was at the door.

Rachel braced herself before opening the door. She opened the door to find the man that she loved in jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. He was more handsome than he was when she saw him in the park.

"Hey Rachel" He greeted her. She was more gorgeous than he saw her 6 years ago when he saw her last or when he saw her in the park last. She was so beautiful.

* * *

**(A/N sorry it's short but please read&review)**


	3. Chapter 3

Puck walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Rachel closed the front door and walked in behind him.

"Do you want anything to drink" Rachel asked.

"Yes please" Noah replied. He noticed a picture of her and Ava on a beach. It looked like California's beach; it looked like she was only about 2 or 3.

Rachel came back into the living room to find Noah looking at the picture of the two of them on the beach.

"That was Ava's first holiday" Rachel said smiling at the memory.

_It was a sunny day in California. The waves were nice and calm. I just finished an off-Broadway production of Funny Girl. I got the lead role. My dad's came to the opening night. I needed a break so I decided to come to California for a holiday before I audition for the role of Mimi. _

_We went to the Hollywood walk of fame. Me, San and Ava were all on this holiday. _

_We made a sandcastle; Santana was sleeping so we put sand all over her and took a picture of it. She then chased after us, Ava was giggling at her auntie. _

_We went towards the water. Santana took a picture of me and Ava. We then when to a nice restaurant before heading back to our hotel for the night_

"It was amazing" Rachel said.

"I bet it was" Noah said smiling at the picture beside it; it was a picture of San covered in sand.

There was a pause.

"Mummy!" a tiny voice shouted from the top of the stairs. She had her teddy with her. She looked so adorable.

"What is it sweetheart" Rachel said as Ava was coming down the stairs towards her mum.

"I had a bad dream" Ava said as she went into her mother's arms.

"Well come into the living room with me, mummy has a friend over so be nice" Rachel said as she went back into the living with her. Ava just nodded.

Ava's eyes widen as she saw the man sitting on the couch.

"What is the man from the park doing here" Ava said softly.

"This is Noah, mummy's friend"

"Hi Ava, I'm Noah" Noah said smiling at the small brunette.

"Hi Noah" Ava said shyly, she hid her face against her mothers shoulder.

Rachel then sat Ava in the middle of the two adults. The two then ordered pizza, a vegan one for Rachel and a meat one for Puck.

* * *

They sat and watched a movie, near the middle of the movie. Ava fell asleep. Rachel paused the movie before taking the small girl up to her room before tucking her in and kissing her forehead, before quietly walking back down the stairs to where they were.

The movie finished. Rachel kept on looking at Noah.

"Why are you looking at me like that for" Noah asked.

"I just don't know why you cheated on me with my ex best friend" Rachel replied.

"We were drunk; she came over complaining about how she was going to break up with Finn. We looked into each other's eyes and next thing I know is that she is kissing me and one thing led to another" Noah said firmly.

"Ok" Rachel said.

"Is that it?"

"Yes it is, I don't want to know the details of the night" Rachel said quietly.

Noah noticed that she was still upset about it.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant Rach?"

"You didn't deserve the right to know that I was pregnant, you cheated on me with my best friend – I think that says it all"

"Well I would've stepped up and been there for you, I'm not my dad I don't walk out on people who relied on me" Noah said looking straight at Rachel.

"Well still I never told you because I was mad at you for sleeping with my best friend. You know that day. I went to the hospital because I was late then it turned out that I was pregnant. I came over to surprise you and tell you that we were expecting a baby , only to find you sleeping with my best friend" Rachel argued back.

"Well I still had the right to know, you kept my daughter away from me for at least 4 years or more" Noah said.

He got up, zipped up his jacket and left. Rachel was still in tears. She got up went for a shower and went to bed.

**(A/N please read and review, any ideas or suggestions, please PM me or send them through the review box.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel couldn't believe it, all she did is what she thought was best for her little girl. Puck cheated on her with one of her best friends. What was his fucking problem? All she was doing was keeping her daughter away from her father; she didn't think he deserved to know that she was carrying his baby.

When she was giving birth he was probably fucking someone. Last thing she heard was that Quinn, Sam and their two daughters were living in Tennessee. She was a cheerleading coach at a high school there while Sam was a music teacher. Quinn gave birth to Hollie and Demi. They were their mother's double.

Rachel gave birth to Ava Maria Puckerman on the 3rd of February 2014. It was a long 4 hours before Rachel gave birth to her daughter. Santana was beside her for the nearly most of the pregnancy. She went to doctors' appointments, helped Rachel organize the nursery; she even held her hand when she was giving birth. Santana and Rachel were like best friends; Rachel was more laid back now that she had a baby,

Rachel woke up with the smell of pancakes; she got up and went downstairs to see who was making them. She was wearing a pink tank top with pink plaid pyjama shorts; her hair was in a messy ponytail. Rachel went into the kitchen to find that she was laughing with Noah, of all the people that she wanted to see was here in her kitchen laughing with her best friend.

"What is Puck doing here?" Rachel asked, they stopped doing what they were doing and looked at the small brunette with an enquiring look on her face

."He came by to talk to you" Santana said.

"I came over to say sorry for last night, I should've walked out that door last night, I was just upset that you didn't think you could trust me after I made a mistake last time you saw me." Noah said. Rachel who just nodded walked over to the coffee machine to get some coffee.

"Ok, but it will take some time for me to trust you again." Rachel said taking a sip of her coffee before going to sit down at the kitchen table.

* * *

30 minutes later after they caught up some more Puck spoke up and asked "When can Ava know that I'm her father."

"Soon, maybe today after Dinner" Rachel said as she exited the room.

* * *

Rachel walked into the living room to find her daughter eating a happy meal from McDonalds. _Santana must have gone to went to McDonalds for Ava._ Rachel thought as she went and sat next to her daughter who was watching cartoons on the TV.

"Hi Ava" Rachel said as she stole on of her chips.

"Hi Mummy" Ava jumped up from her space and hugged her mother.

Santana and Noah just walked in the room.

"Hi Noah, Aunt San" Ava exclaimed as she hopped off her lap into her aunties arms.

* * *

_Rachel got rushed to hospital, she was in labour. Santana grabbed Rachel's bag before running out to car which Rachel was already in. she was screaming._

_She was excited to be giving birth to a baby girl. She didn't want to be her mother and give her away. Shelby was out waiting to see what her daughter was having. Beth was with Shelby's husband Brannon._

_Rachel got put in a private room to deliver her baby._

_The nurse came in and said that Rachel was ready to give birth. A few hours a gorgeous baby girl was born._

"_What are you going to name this beautiful little girl?" the nurse asked._

"_Ava Maria Puckerman" Rachel replied cooing the little girl in her arms, Santana just smiled at the baby in Rachel's arms._

_"She's so beautiful, Rach!" Santana exclaimed as she saw her niece._

* * *

Rachel, Noah, Santana & Ava got ready and decided to go to the park for the day, they got in Rachel's car before going to the park. Rachel had on a Cream and Red Floral Sleeveless Skater Dress with gladiator sandals. Ava was wearing a rube B blue floral shirred waist skater dress with pink sandals. They arrived at the local park, Santana laid down a blanket for them to sit down on. Ava was excited that she was at the park.

Ava was jumping up and down for ice cream, so Noah took Ava for ice cream because she wouldn't stop going on about it. When they were out of ear shot, Santana turned round to Rachel who was drinking her bottle water.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked

"I'm simply seeing how he acts with his daughter and seeing how she responds with having her dad around." Rachel replied.

Santana just nodded at her best friend. Puck and Ava came back over with vanilla and chocolate ice cream.

**(A/N please review and give me ideas of what the small family to do, next chapter, Ava will find out that Noah is her father)**


	5. Chapter 5

After the park, Puck pulled Rachel aside when she got home to her house, Santana took Ava up the stairs to give her a bath. Rachel went into the kitchen to grab cups of coffee for her and Noah. Noah took his coat and put it on the back of the chair.

"So what did you want to talk about" Rachel asked.

"Just to tell you that I'm sorry that I cheated on you with Quinn, we were drunk and I haven't been with anyone since you" Puck said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Really?"

"Yes Rach! If you don't believe me ask Finn, I haven't been in a stable relationship since you, if you give a second chance I promise you that I will make it up to you, even if it takes me all my life to make you believe what I'm saying is the truth, I still love you Rach" Noah said honestly.

"Maybe I could give you a second chance but it will take some time for me to fully trust you again."

"So you wouldn't mind going on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes" Rachel nodded.

* * *

After they talked, they walked into the living room to find Santana and Ava playing Just Dance on the Wii; even though she was little she had her mummy's moves.

They finished the game when Rachel and Puck walked through the door

"Ava sweetheart" Rachel asked nicely.

"What mummy" Ava asked quietly.

Ava walked over to Rachel; she lifted her up and put her on her knee.

"Do you remember when you asked if you had a daddy?" Rachel asked. Ava nodded.

"Well Noah is your daddy" Ava's eyes widen and looked at Noah.

Ava jumped up and went and hugged Noah, Noah eyes had tears formed in his eyes when Ava called him "Dada"

* * *

_It was the middle of August, Puck took Rachel to the fair, it was a month after they started going out, and it was sophomore year._

_Rachel wanted Noah to buy her a stuffed animal. _

_Puck won her a stuffed dog that she named Caroline after the song that Noah sung for her. _

_He took her home and kissed her goodnight._

* * *

Noah was still at Rachel's when he noticed something at the corner of his eyes.

"Is that, what I think it is?" Noah asked looking at Caroline remembering that he won her the stuffed dog.

Rachel turned around, "Yes it is, Ava calls it Cara"

"Cute, I can't believe you kept it all this time" Noah commented.

"Yes, even though we weren't together I still wanted her to have a part of her father with her" Rachel said, none of them noticed the small brunette falling asleep.

* * *

"_Are you sure that you want to do this?" Noah asked his girlfriend who was naked underneath him._

"_Yes I'm sure" Rachel replied. _

"_Ok, this is going to be a bit sore to begin with so I'll be gentle" Noah said while putting his length into Rachel's core. _

_That night Noah and Rachel made love for the first time._

* * *

**(A/N tell me what you think?, Ava finally knows that Noah is her father, what will happen on their date, stay tuned for more, I'm not sure I like this chapter but bare with me)**


	6. Chapter 6

(Rachel's POV)

It was the morning after Noah came to my house and asked me if I wanted to go out on a date with him – I haven't been on a date since Ava was about 2, the date was ruined because all I could think out was Noah, how he made me feel loved, like I was the only girl in the world then he had to go and ruin that by sleeping with my best friend who I haven't seen since that day. I don't ever want to remember that day gain.

Ava came running in and I picked her up.

"Hi baby" I cooed at my daughter.

"Hi mummy" Ava said jumping up and down

"Where's aunty san?"

"Downstairs making breakfast"

"What's she making?"

"Pancakes" my daughter grinned, it was her favourite breakfast.

* * *

(Noah's POV)

I was shitting myself thinking about that date with Rachel, sure I feel anxious about going out with Rachel, I want to make her trust me again but she said that I will take him, I would do anything to have her back In my arms

Ava is my daughter, she is so pretty like her mother, she has my eyes which I love, and she has the cutest smile ever.

I got up and went to check Facebook, had breakfast then went and got ready for the date tonight. I fed my dog Mindy who was a German shepherd. She was about 3 years old. She is a lovely dog, always coming up to me for cuddles, so not badass but don't tell anyone that. I do have a soft side but I choose not to show it.

Back to the date with Rachel, I hope I don't mess this up. She looks wonderful for someone who had a baby.

* * *

(Santana's POV)

What was my best friend thinking of, If Puck hurts her again I will ends him, if he hurts her again I will make sure he was never born. I would do anything for the midget.

I was walking up the stairs with a tray which had pancakes, blueberries, orange juice and currant rant juice for the small girl who was currently with her mum, I would've just told him to fuck off and leave it at that but no my dear best friend had to agree to go on a date with him

"AUNTY SAN" Ava shouted, coming over and nearly knocking me out

"Be careful esterella" I said to her as I walked over to place the tray on the bed, it was only there about 2 seconds before Ava went and grabbed a pancake.

Pancakes were Ava's favourite food as well as a happy meal. When Rachel was pregnant with Ava, she craved Bacon and McDonald's burgers. After she had Ava, she went back to eating like a rabbit with all vegetables and shit, Rachel was adorable when she was pregnant with Ava. I don't know why she gets Puck back into her and Ava's life.

I'm going to miss spending enough him with her and my little niece.

* * *

A/N sorry it took as long to write the next chapter but I've been busy, I had some writers block with this story, so in the next chapter it will be all of the Puckleberry date and will get back together or not, should they get back together for Ava's sake?, will there be a Puckleberry baby in the next couple of chapters? Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. this is not an update

**I know this is annoying but does anyone know what the story is called when Rachel and Noah are about 3 years old and Noah stays in the car but comes in when he hears Rachel singing , i know its a one-shot. **

**-Be our Guest**

**- part of your world**

**are some of the songs that are in the one shot**


End file.
